5 Minutes Late
by IceQueenFleetwood
Summary: Alice see's a mysterious blonde man in her visions. What if Jasper had been 5 minutes late? What if Draco Malfoy had happened to walk in at that point? Would things be different? Dralice Pairing. One Shot- Please Review! Thank you. You may as well look


A:n/ Right! Helloooooo! I have NEVER tried a one-shot but by the look of the ones I've seen- they're pretty cool. Oh wait, does my Cara story count? Well, that's more of a flashback anyway. Okay, Here goes!PLEASE Review! R&R! PLEASE! Thanks, hope you like it!

**Some forgotten Diner, Texas, America 14.30 pm**

A tiny girl, perched on a small stool at the end of the diner counter. Her hair was spiky, crazy- untamed, midnight in color, her eyes a fierce crimson.

She was waiting.

Waiting for someone.

She'd seen it.

She'd seen _him_.

All she knew was that he was coming, today. He was coming, he was broken and he was blonde. She'd never seen his face, she'd never heard him speal- only seen the back of his head as he listened to her.

A man, handsome, but rugged- walked slowly into the Diner. His stance was defeated, his eyes haunted with something the girl couldn't quite place.

He ran a hand through his long, blonde locks- searching for something to drink- something strong.

What did it matter if he couldn't really taste it? If he didn't even like the taste? What did anything ever matter anymore?

He brooded, his head sank into his waiting arms.

The girl deliberated whether to approach him, her vision hadn't included the first introduction. Only the place, only the conversation that sparked afterwards.

'You've kept me waiting a long time.' The girl said, her eyes studying the man before her.

'I'm sorry, Ma'am.' His voice was polite, but foreign somehow.

'My name is Alice...' The petite girl trailed off, she was intrigued by this man.

The man looked at her suspiciously, as if debating whether to introduce himself also.

Finally he stuck out one, pale hand.

'Draco.'

Alice finally placed the accent- **English**.

Draco looked over at the expectant barman.

He fumbled around for anything, any drink that he could remember through the haze of his memory.

'I'll have a Tequilla...and Alice?' He was not so far wasted, so far gone- that he didn't show manners.

After all, they were all he had left. Purebloods were the new mudbloods, after their association with Voldemort- the Wizarding World- had turned their back on Purebloods.

He had nothing left.

Lucius had disinherited him, he was a disgrace. He was nothing.

'I don't drink alcohol.' She didn't yet tell him what exactly was her type of drink.

Draco nodded, Alice was the most interesting that had happened to him all day.

'So...Alice- do you have a second name?' He drawled, his mind slightly unfocused, but he gave her as much of his attention as he could afford.

Alice analyzed Draco, flashing back to her vision. His hair was lighter than she remembered- and it was straight, not wavy.

She supposed that he must have straightened it or the sun must have bleached it. She didn't even know if he was a vampire like her.

'I...I suppose I must have done.' She muttered to herself, memories of the assylum were still fuzzy.

'I suppose, that my name is Alice Brandon.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Yours?' She asked politely.

Draco gave a snort, but the contempt was for himself.

'I suppose it's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' He sighed more to himself.

Alice smiled, she knew that he was hiding something as well.

'That's not a very common name. And that's not a very sure answer, what happened?'

'Father happened. He disinherited me...because of my failures.' He took a large gulp of the Tequilla that had appeared in front of him.

He took out his wallet. Dammit- he only had Galleons.

Alice noticed this, her intrigue growing by the minute. She slapped a five dollar bill on the counter to the man who gave her a nod of thanks.

'What is that?' She asked lightly, a smile playing around her lips.

She remembered her next question, her vision had only been little flashes. Little things that she said to him. Never him to her.

It was frustrating not to know his answers.

'Money.' Draco said dryly, but he gave her a rare smile- after all she seemed like his only friend.

Alice looked him in the eye, knowing the impact her next question would have on him.

'Okay, what are you? You aren't human for sure, if that's an english pound- I'll eat it!' She laughed at herself. She just hoped that it wasn't a pound- it didn't look too tasty.

Draco paused before answering. What the heck? She was small, vulnerable, he could kill her with a single word.

But he found- he didn't want to.

He wanted her to like him.

To accept him.

Because no one else would.

'A wizard.' He mumbled softly to Alice who felt her jaw drop in amazement.

She had NOT been expecting that.

'Whoa.' She breathed.

'Scared?' Draco smirked at her reaction, clearly thinking he had at least intimidated her.

'No.' She flashed her teeth at him and squeezed his hand- not too gently.

Draco gave a grimace of pain- before Alice released it.

'What the hell are you? A female hulk? Wait- you're so small...how..h...?' Draco faltered at Alice's bewitching gaze that had suddenley turned mischeavous.

He had noticed the color of her eyes, not brown- as he'd thought.

'I'm a vampire.' She smiled prettily at him.

Draco knew she wasn't lying, for the first time- he knew - not thought to himself- but knew that someone had trusted him completely with a secret.

'A fine pair we make, a vampire and a wizard.' He grinned at her, laughing for the first time he could remember.

'Well...I knew it was going to happen- I see the future.' She admitted to him.

Draco frowned- this was crazy! But he knew- it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

'You going to tell me anything else? Have you got a time machine stored in that mass of hair?' He teased her lightly.

Alice shook her head happily.

'No- thats it. That is the end of the wonder that is Alice.' She winked.

Draco knew then, that he didn't want to leave this girl- ever.

He also knew by the way that Alice's eyes were sparkling- she felt the same way.

'You aren't...attracted to my blood are you?' He asked, panic rising in him.

Alice laughed again and shook her head.

'You aren't human...are you? You're not like some wizards- you smell 100% different.' She looked at him interested.

Draco finally found a reason to be thankful about his Pureblood heritage.

'I'm a Pureblood Wizard. That means no muggle- I mean no human blood whatsoever.' He explained to her, aware of the fact that as they had been talking- they'd begun to draw closer and closer.

'Muggle?' Alice was amused. 'It sounds like something I'd call a pet monkey!' She laughed with him.

Draco found that he really loved that- he loved her happiness. She was happy enough for the both of them.

'Yeah, well I swear some of them are like monkey's! So...Alice- do you want...do you want to come with me?' He looked uncertain.

Alice gazed at him, hope evident in her eyes.

'Really?' She breathed, perilously close to tears.

She finally had someone! She finally had security- someone to stand by her.

'Yeah, I...we..that is to say..London.' He looked helplessly at her.

'What time are the flights- no wait one minute! Er...' She focused on the flights, on Draco and her walking through the terminal...

'Tomorrow- 2.30pm. Flights to London.' She confirmed, still grinning at him.

'It can be a whole new life, Alice...one where we're...' He blushed, suddenley feeling very much attracted to the beautiful girl before him.

'Together. Because before we met- we had no one... and now we do?' It was her turn to blush as she noticed how close they'd gotten- faces inches apart.

'Yes...we do. Alice...I...' Draco began before two perfect, marble lips locked on his.

He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck.

He ignored the people that had began to ogle at them, he ignored them.

Because there was only one thing he was completely focused on - Alice.

He pressed himself against her, wanting her, needing her.

Alice squirmed in delight, as she found bliss in their embrace.

As they tangled, like familiar lovers or stars in the night sky.

'You will never have to be alone- ever again.' Alice promised, breathless, a wide grin on her face.

'Nor you.' Draco was just as feverish. His eyes alight with lust and love.

'Alice Brandon...Allie...I love you.' Draco felt the words tumble from his mouth.

He didn't care anymore about wizards, about the Ministry for Magic.

Alice was his- and he was hers.

'I love you too, Draco Malfoy.'

Alice took his hand, as they quickly left the Diner- walking towards their new life.

She didn't notice the way that Draco walked with a new spring to his step.

She didn't notice the way they subconsciously walked together in the same pattern, feet synchronized perfectly.

She didn't notice the man, walking the opposite way to them, towards the Diner.

His eyes were alight, burning with hunger and violence.

His honeycomb hair was tangled and messy.

His name was Major Jasper Whitlock- and he was 5 minutes late from his schedule.

5 minutes late from what should have been.

The time was 14.35


End file.
